


FF7脑洞：末世背景，三名1st捡到一个小男孩的故事

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	FF7脑洞：末世背景，三名1st捡到一个小男孩的故事

随口给基友讲的脑洞，觉得还挺喜欢这种类型的。  
很羡慕扎克斯，会被安吉尔带去碰碰萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯，总觉得如同被三个人养。

安吉尔被扎克斯缠住时的既视感：  
曾经三人行的好友，终有一日一方有了孩子。  
不能再同过去一样自由的三人行。  
但当另两个兄弟看着他忙于照顾孩子后，又一次果然看着对方抱着撒不了手的孩子来参加聚会了。  
即使他们已经随着时间流逝不再如同当初，但也导致另外两个不得已加入了照顾孩子陪着玩的行列。

【好了，来说末世梗】

一般的那种黑暗幻想类的作品。三个人是这片区域乃至这个世界上唯一能讨伐怪物的存在。世界已经残破不堪，人们被迫害死亡，剩余的人们背离家乡逃去安全的堡垒后，而堡垒外就是混沌的世界。  
排出去的讨伐怪物，拯救世界的是传说中特殊的战士。他们历经多年不断的在外，几乎没人知道他们在哪里做着怎么样的战斗。  
而他们三个就是最强的，而他们的成功往往只是流传进来的信息，而他们从来都没进入过堡垒安顿的生活过。  
三人不与其他人战士行动，从来都只是三个人一起，去最黑暗最险恶的边界，在已经荒废的没有人类足迹的废弃地带游荡战斗，继续探索那些废弃的村庄，把残留的有生还可能性的人和物带去运输点，被送去堡垒。  
其实也没人敢接近他们，因为除了那些堡垒中的人们认为他们是厉害的英雄外，接触过他们的士兵和其他战士和一些被救助的人，都亲眼见过他们战斗的能力和姿态，强得被当做怪物。  
以及他们的能力也是来自实验，早已不是人类的范畴，因此也会被等同于当作另一种怪物，只能远远的望去，而无人愿意真的与之接触。  
就是在这样漫长黑暗讨伐怪物虐杀生命的过程当中，有一日安吉尔捡到了一个孩子，养了起来。他叫扎克斯。  
于是乎，三个总是在杀戮和战斗下从未体会过人之常情的情况下，开始带着小男孩在黑暗的地带前行。从安吉尔开始，三个人开始有意识的保护和养育以及锻炼这个小孩子。  
虽然一开始是安吉尔放不下这个孩子，也甩不掉缠着他的扎克斯，所以才带着来的。但是作为世界上唯一的兄弟，另外两个人还是搭了把手，渐渐把照顾孩子这种事纳入到没日的行程里，自然而然的进行着。  
虽然他们的日子是非日常的…又是照顾又是讨伐敌人。

缠着安吉尔当作爸爸一样看待的小扎克斯，会在安吉尔外出巡视时，追问萨菲罗斯或者杰内西斯“安吉尔去哪了？安吉尔什么时候回来呀？为什么安吉尔还不回来呀？”之类的问题。  
于是小扎克斯坚持等安吉尔回来，且因为等不到安吉尔而无法乖乖入睡，导致他非要闹着呆在另外两个人身旁，试图找点乐子。  
而另外两个人不得不陪着小扎克斯，同时也是在轮班时需要看好了他，所以勉为其难让扎克斯呆在身边（或者勉为其难让自己呆在扎克斯身边），用“令人吃惊的耐心”应付扎克斯的所有问题。  
其实萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯相互暗斗，为了推给对方“赶紧把他哄睡着！”的任务。  
最后还是需要两个人一起折腾才能把小孩子搞累了，等他自动睡着。  
其实我也想过：杰内西斯一念书，扎克斯就睡着了…催眠念经大法。  
基友表示：【杰内西斯：虽然很好使但为什么感觉很不爽】  
安吉尔回来发现，萨菲罗斯沉默的抱着胳膊依靠在墙上，银发下露出犹豫。而杰内西斯都不再看书，盯着苹果眼神空荡。  
安吉尔：发生了什么？大量入侵的敌人吗？！  
两人表示不，都是因为照顾孩子太累了。  
安吉尔：……怎么说呢，你们好弱啊！（基友语）

【然后想到了一些他们四个人旅行的画面，比较那种绘本画风】  
比如站在安吉尔肩上去看树枝上鸟巢里的鸟蛋的小扎克斯。另外两个人在那边安静的等他们玩完之类的。  
还有在湖面上，安吉尔撑船，扎克斯趴着捉鱼，杰内西斯观景，萨菲罗斯还是好心出手捞了一下扎克斯的腰，怕他掉水里。他这个动作杰内西斯用余光不经意的在瞄，而安吉尔则是欣慰的在笑吧。

但这种色调，往往都是通往一种BE。  
结局：  
最终三人已去，世界被这样夺回一半，最大的威胁铲除，但依旧有着残存的怪物存在。  
三人留在世人眼里的是过去历史中的传奇，和民间流传中人们所见的可怕。  
超乎人类范畴的他们，被称作怪物，也被称作英雄。而或者只是历史上的名字，也或者只是没人注意到的一个从未见过脸的存在。  
而他们留下来的男孩最终长大成人，成为唯独记得他们另一面的存在。

扎克斯继承了三个人的意志与愿望，继续将那份希望带给世间。  
而后，未来的扎克斯带着愿望走下去，遇到了心仪的女孩爱丽丝，捡到了另一个小孩子，叫克劳德。  
一个轮回。  
ZAC一家三口！


End file.
